The current construction technique of houses and buildings requires the placing of insulation within the exterior walls of the structure. The most economical way of accomplishing this is to employ a pad of insulation material, usually three to four inches thick of fiberglass. On one side of the fiberglass there is located a backing strip which is usually of paper. This backing strip of material provides sufficient strength to the overall structure to facilitate installation and location within the openings between the studs and between the inner and outer wall surfaces of the wall.
Usually the amount and quality of insulation within the wall is what is minimumly required. After the structure is built and occupied, at some later date, the owners of the property may desire to place further insulation within the walls.
Prior to this invention, the normal procedure was to cut a plurality of access openings through exterior wall surface which connect with the interior openings or chambers within the wall with there being at least two in number of such chambers between each pair of studs. A tubular member (or conduit) would then be inserted through the access opening in direct contact with the fiberglass insulation material. Insulation would then be blown through the conduit into the wall chamber. However, because of the inherent "flimsiness" and ability to pass air of the fiberglass insulation, the blown insulation would tend to quickly pack around the access opening and as a result only a small amount of insulation could be blown into the wall chamber.
It would have been more desirable to conduct the insulation into the wall chamber through the inner surface of the wall. However, this would require a substantial number of access openings to be formed through the interior walls of the building or house. This is just not feasible as the holes would require substantial remodeling with the interior of the structure and damage to the interior furnishings could result due to the presence of workmen and equipment. The reason it was so desirable to place the insulation from the inside was that the tool could come into contact with the backing layer of material and this would supply sufficient rigidity and as the insulation is blown into the wall chamber, the backing layer of material with the aid of air pressure will merely push against the fiberglass and compress the fiberglass thereby forming an enlarged area for the blown insulation to be received. Additionally, the possibility exists of puncturing the backing layer when drilling the access holes which could cause the positive air pressure to occur on the exterior side of the backing layer.